


Intimate Strangers

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: They're not friends. Not strangers, either.





	Intimate Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime after they get expelled.

It's almost like they're strangers when they touch. Hands trailing over smooth, hard planes of the other's body, lips following the curve of a neck down to a collarbone that begs to be nibbled on, eyes tracing the expression on the other's face. There's something hesitant about them and it's a refreshing change from the usual fumbling, too fast, let's-get-this-over-with-now pace that usually defines their relationships.

They're not strangers, not really, but they don't really know each other all that well either. Jay couldn't tell you what Spinner's favorite color was if his life depended on it, and Spinner couldn't tell you Jay's birthday if his life depended on it. 

So they're not strangers, but certainly not friends. Not lovers either, though they do have sex with each other on a fairly regular basis. So they call themselves 'friend substitutes with benefits' and laugh about it, but there's something underneath the easy smiles and lingering glances that speaks of something more.

So while Jay couldn't tell you Spinner's favorite color, he can tell you exactly what Spinner looks like when he's right on the edge of orgasm, the way his teeth clench in his lower lip, the way his eyes close and his back arches up off the bed, the way he moans Jay's name like it's a prayer.

Maybe Spinner couldn't tell you what Jay's birthday is on, but he can tell you how Jay looks, hovering above him, eyes a dark blue with lust, lips red and kiss swollen, hair a mess from Spinner's fingers running through it, muscles tensing and relaxing as he gets closer to the edge that he has Spinner on.

They're not strangers, not friends, not lovers. They're just two people who know how to touch and caress each other in the most intimate of ways and know nothing important about each other outside of that.


End file.
